Breakout
by funni neko
Summary: Lex Luthor sat in his cold cell rotting away until he get a mysterious savior while the Justice League are surprised at his rescuer. Request for Doctor Anthony
1. Breakout Part 1

**Break Out**

A bald man with cobalt black eyes sat in a lone jail cell wearing the traditional orange jail jump suit. This man was Alexander Luthor, aka Lex Luthor of LuthorCorps. Ever since the disappearance of Darkseid and his capture he sat in this cell wasting away, What he did not know that it was all about to change. There was a loud explosion and people were yelling and screaming down the hall with gunshot ringing out.

There was the sound of footsteps making his way to his solitary confinement cell. He looked up to see Diana Prince Aka Wonder woman standing before him they had been secretly dating for the passed year after SuperJerk broke up with her at a public party. When Lex stepped into protect her dignity. Lex could have killed him right then and there if not have Diana socked the man of steel in the face. He would certainly feel that in the morning. Diana stocked away soon after. Lex smirk slightly before following after Diana out. He was honestly surprised when to see the strong woman crying. At first she was hesitant to date him but after three months of persistence she finally gave in and began to date him.

"Diana, what are you doing here?!" Lex asked, surprised.

"Coming here to get you back." Diana said as she bended the bars open and handed him a bag.

Lex took the bag from her and looked inside to see and change of clothes. He quickly changed into the clothes before they left the cell.

* * *

"Batman we have a problem." Flash said as he looked at recent development of an security breach.

"What is it, Flash?" Batman asked as he looked over at the speedster.

Everyone looked at monitor as he brought up recent footage of a jail breakout where Lex Luthor was being held and what was more surprising it was Wonder Woman who was helping him escape.

"Quickly everyone move!" Batman ordered to the other league members.

Martian Manhunter was saving intrigued by why Wonder Woman was saving the enemy. Batman was furious and confused about Wonder Woman betrayal. Flash honestly did not know what to think. When they arrived they saw Wonder Woman fighting off the police and the security guards.

"What is going on?" Superman asked as he flew towards Batman.

"Subdue Wonder Woman!" Batman ignored his question and began to bark out orders at them.

They all began to fight Wonder Woman trying to reach Lex Luthor that she was furiously protecting. Just when they were about to win Wonder Woman flew away with Luthor.

"What the hell is going on?!" Superman asked, thoroughly confused.

"We just lost a friend." Batman told him.

* * *

"Where are you taking us Diana?" Lex asked as they flew away from Metropolis.

"A secret place not even the Justice League knows about." Diana said.

They arrived at a remote secret island that seemed to be covered with trees and plants.

"Come on this way." Diana said, pulling him into the forest.

They walked for about twenty minutes before they reached a wooden cabin.

"What is this place?" Lex asked as they entered the cabin.

"Our new places away from everyone." Diana said giving him a smile.

* * *

"Why can't we find her!" Superman yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Clark, were trying out best." Batman said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a request from Doctor Anthony. Please review!

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this Review, Questions or rants. **


	2. Breakout Part 2

Breakout

Part 2

"Superman, sit down!" Batman ordered as he gave him his famous Bat glare.

"I can't okay, why would Diana breakout Lex Luthor, Bruce?!" Superman demanded rather than asked as he looked at Batman worriedly.

"Were trying to find out, so until than sit down or go to work." Bruce told him as he continue to hack through Diana's laptop.

"Alright." Clark said dejectedly as he floated out of the watch tower.

"Thank god, right he let, right Bats!" Flash grinned causing Bruce to groaned loudly as he fumed at the speedster.

* * *

"Diana are you sure your okay?" Lex asked as Diana was cuddling up yo his right side.

"Yeah why do yo ask Alexander?" Diana asked looking up ay her boyfriend's face.

"You can't lie to me, your worried." Lex said as he threaded his fingers into her thick black locks.

"Diana you know we can always go back." added Lex.

"No then we would be separated again." Diana told him.

"Oh Diana, but we can't hide forever." Lex said as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah your right." She mumbled.

* * *

"Martian man hunter to watch tower." The martian called as he felt a force field nearby.

"Watch tower to man hunter, what the situation?" Bruce asked the Martian.

"I found something." The martian man answered.

"What is it?" Bruce questioned.

"I found an unidentified force field of the cost of New Mexico." Martian Manhunter informed.

"Alright stay in position were on our way." Batman replied.

* * *

It has been a whole year since the disappearance of Lex Luthor and Wonder Woman. The Justice league arrived to the force field which the island which ton of fruit and greenery and in the center of the island was a mansion.

"Everyone proceed cautiously." Batman said.

Superman, Flash, MM, and Hawk Girl approached the mansion with extreme caution that is when the door open and Lex Luthor came out holding a glass of red wine. Superman stepped forward but Batman held him back and told him to wait not long after Diana came out by his side holding something in her arm. When they gaped as a little baby gir; was given to Lex who had short black hair and big cobalt eyes as she sleep. Wonder Woman sottd alert as she geard something ruffle in the woods in front of the mansion.

"Whose there?!" Diana asked as she motioned for Lex to go back inside with their daughter. Lex quickly stood up and went inside the as the league members came out to reveal themselves.

"Wonder Woman..." Batman greeted.

"Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Girl, Superman." Diana greeted back.

"Give us Lex Luthor and come quietly!" Superman ordered.

"I don't think so your not taking me or Lex back!" Diana snarled as she took an offensive position.

"Wait!" Lex said as he came out of the house.

"Lex get back inside with Athena." Diana told him.

"No I need to tell them something, if I get a fair trial and an bias as of jail we will go back." Lex bargained.

"No Lex we can't do that!" Diana argued.

"We need to think what best for Athena." Lex told her.

"Alright." Diana agreed.

They were taken back to Metropolis where they had their trial take place and won to stay with their daughter but was on probation on house arrest for 5 years.

"Daddy, daddy look what I can do!" Athena exclaimed as she flew into his arms.

"Good job Athena." Lex praised as he held his little girl.

Diana watched her husband and daughter underlying as they play near the mansion.

"Richard!" Athena yelled as she ran to the little bat as she and his father came from the Bat Ship.

Next came Superman with his son Conner then came Martian Manhunter with her daughter and finally but not least Flash with his nephew Wally. They all played together while the parents talked about their business and reminiscence.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I am sorry I have not been on as often as I used to but School started back and I already hate my math class. Not the teacher its all the stuff I forgot from Algebra 1 that I have to remember for Algebra 2. But enough about my school life, on to fanfic business. 1st vote on Poll on my profile about my Drarry fan fiction (Its Draco X Harry). 2nd Please read and recommend my stories to other people. Also Check me out on my Tumblr and Deviant. Tumblr will give you an idea of what I will be working on at a particular moment. Deviant is the home of many of my new and upcoming fanfic and my old ones as well.**

**It is a super long author's note now, but I really appreciate it you would review! I am not review hungry I just like to see what you guys think.**


End file.
